Talk:List of Ryoka
Err... I don't get it, why should we delete this article ^-^' ? :exact same page as Ryoka (fan use) WhiteStrike 02:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::A redirect should works better then, alright ^^? Hey, shouldn't this redirect to the true Ryoka article instead? That's actually more accurate about the technical term over the fan use. I mean, yeah, the fan use is probably what more people are expecting, but "List of Ryoka" should be more technically incline towards the true article, since the Anime itself had at least 2 sets of Ryoka: Ichigo's group during the Soul Society Arc, and the Bounts in the Bount Arc. Arrancar109 02:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Right! but the info in this article has nothing to do with the actual term hence my deletion proposal WhiteStrike 02:43, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Alrighty. I set it to redirect to Ryoka. Arrancar109 02:48, 1 December 2008 (UTC) That mean a change, the list from Fan use should be moved to Ryoka's list, and Ichigo's team list should be moved/Added/keept at fan use, is that right :P ? :No the redirect to Ryoka was enough since all of this info already existed under the fan use page WhiteStrike 03:08, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was talking about others page, the definitions don't fit with articles : The articles "Fan Use" lists what should be on Ryoka's article, or did I misunderstand ? Mili-Ciensys ::Well, the term "Ryoka" was given to Ichigo's group by Soul Society before the Aizen incident, which was defined as "souls who illegally enter the Seireitei (or maybe Soul Society altogether)". But a common error in fanfiction is that since everyone refers to them as "the Ryoka" during the Soul Society Arc, it is the name of Ichigo's group. That's actually not true, since after the Soul Society Arc, nobody mentions a sort of "name" for Ichigo's group (except Aizen, but he states that they "were once labeled 'Ryoka' by the Soul Society'."). It is true that the content on Ryoka (fan use) is older, but it was later corrected by someone who correctly pointed out and separated the content of the two articles: the technical term Soul Society uses, Ryoka, and then the Ryoka (fan use) article. Another notable difference in both articles (besides the absence of the Bounts in the latter) is that some people in the fan use article have never infiltrated Soul Society during the Soul Society arc. Take Kisuke Urahara for example. Although he was sort of... an advisor for Ichigo's group for Soul Society, he was never actually labeled a Ryoka by them, since he never went with them. I may have overexplained the reasoning behind this, but I want to be clear. Arrancar109 03:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Also, I set the "List of Ryoka" to redirect to the technical article because, although it was meant to display Ichigo's group, I figured we should be more "technical" with said list, since both Ichigo's group and the Bounts have been labeled "Ryoka" by Soul Society. Arrancar109 03:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks I was trying to explain it but could not find the right words but you cover pretty much all of it. Since I was the one who originally separeated both articles it was easy for my to catch that the information that was here and the one in the (fan use) page were the same. I hope Arrancar 109's explanation was what you were looking for Mili-cien WhiteStrike 04:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC)